


Safety First

by Bing_Soo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo was a transfer student, Lifeguard!McCree, M/M, Makeup, Marriage, Misunderstood, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, abs, beach mccree, marriage fluff, summer games mccree, they met in college, what that was actually a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bing_Soo/pseuds/Bing_Soo
Summary: Genji brings Hanzo to the beach for a college meet-up party after two years, Hanzo can't say he was exactly pleased but Genji, being the innocent little brother he is persuades the stone hearted giant to get away from his university dorm for once on the weekend and go to the little party. Little did he know he would find his college sweetheart there in a more...different light.Of salty breezes and fruity cocktails, the sea would always roll onto shore lazily, Hanzo gazes into the sunset thinking if the choice he was about to make was right.





	1. Chapter 1

"Lighten up brother, you're gloomy expression is going to bring down the atmosphere here,"

Hanzo glared at him. The day was too bright for him, he ought to be in his dorm right now in the university, relaxing on his small mattress with a cup of steaming hot o'cha in his palms. But no, he was here, at Miami beach with his brother under the glaring sun for the sake of an old college gathering. It took them three hours to drive here in Genji's beat up Toyota, the car's engine a tad too grumbly for Hanzo's taste, and the seats, there were stains on its leather coverings which made Hanzo not want to wonder where they came from.

"And who do you expect to be here Genji? No one would have replied to your message, no one would even be here and that makes my placing here a wasted trip,"

Genji snorted as they trailed along the cobbled sidewalk, cars zipping past them which causes their hair to whip in its wake. Hanzo could taste the air, saltier by the minute, the irritating noises of excited visitors at the beach getting louder in his ears as the brothers arrived at the entrance of the beach. The car park beside it was packed with cars, the motorized tin cans squeezed together like a pack of sardines.  

"See brother, the walk was worth the wait,"

"The car park that you left your car in was an illegal space that was reserved for only-"

"Zenny! You're here!"

Genji then cut Hanzo off as he spotted a lean looking male purchasing ice cream from a cart, immediately dashing over to slap the poor boy on the back. Hanzo gritted his teeth and trailed after him, knowing his face was already scrunched up into something horrifying. When he reached the pair, they were already immersed in their own conversation, Genji seated on the stone ledge as he laughed loudly, smile bright like the venomous sun. It was not only until Hanzo cleared his throat did they raise their heads from each other and Genji spoke up.

"Zen, you must meet my brother Hanzo. Hanzo, Zenyatta, and please wipe that snarl off your face,"

Hanzo just furrowed his eyebrows further and gave a pleasantry nod at Zenyatta. Zenyatta was a head shorter than Genji as his brother leaped down from the wall, skin slightly tanned brown, a tone similar to someones in a distant memory. He had short dark brown hair, wearing nothing more than a simple white shirt and khaki shorts.

"Greetings, Genji has told me plenty about you at school,"

"Did he now,"

Zenyatta nodded with a small grin before patting Genji on the shoulder.

"I believe it is a good time we head down to the coast? A number of people are already piling up in the sand,"

Both brothers nodded in agreement and followed Zenyatta down the sand dusted steps to the beach. He wasn't kidding, there were already groups of people donned in either swimming trunks or bikinis, taking their spots in the sun or shade, others running along the coastline as some dipped into the gradient blue ocean of Miami, Florida.

The trio laid eyes onto a spot under a palm tree, leaving footprints in their trail. As soon as they reached, Hanzo hefted off his beach bag and laid out a towel on the bench laid open, digging into his bag for sunscreen and his sunglasses.

"Ah, this is a good spot isn't it brother? Now, it won't be till evening that everyone arrives so keep yourself occupied till then yeah? I bet everyone's excited to see you. Oh and one more thing, I heard Jesse works on this beach, a lucky fellow isn't he? Landing a job in America's most popular beach is such a tough opportunity,"

Hanzo stiffened as he lathered the suntan lotion onto his pale skin. Jesse McCree. Damn, how long was it since he heard that name.

"Well, I'll be off then! Please do try to relax here brother, I know you need it,"

Genji shoved his hands into his beach short's pockets as he gave Hanzo a concerned look, as if whatever assurance he had been telling his brother about the University workload all these while was a lie, like the dark circles under his eyes were the cause of overnight working and not what he was told of some other cause.

Hanzo shrugged as looked away, finishing off his other arm and proceeded to meticulously focus on his legs.

"I don't understand what you are talking about,"

Then, the old Genji reverted and gave him a sly shit-eating smile before dashing off to where Zenyatta was and simultaneously shouting back to him.

"Alright then, do remember to find Jesse brother! I told him you would be here!"

Hanzo sighed and waved him off. He was now alone with an immense crowd around him chattering non-stop. But the sound was reassuring, it at least reminded him that he wasn't alone. His hair stuck to the back of his neck which soon served as a reminder to Hanzo to get it trimmed soon, pulling the long dark strands into his usual ponytail and slipped on his sunglasses. He laid back down on the bench which was shaded just nicely by the palm tree's large leaf. His eyelids grew heavier, eyes soon falling shut and mind drifting off into the depths of the mid summer heat, perhaps a little rest would be fine.

~~

"Hanzo Shimada, fancy seeing' you here, "

Hanzo slowly blinked his eyes open to a familiar face. The man who towered over him had badly dyed blonde hair, streaks of chocolate brown strands visible at the edges, topping it off with a straw hat which fitted the summer theme. He wore a red pair of swimming trunks and an obnoxious belt which wrote 'SAMF', a beach towel hanging from his shoulders and a whistle coiled around his neck. 

The voice was gruff and familiar, the accent unmistakable. Hanzo shot up from his seat. 

"Jesse McCree? "

Jesse McCree, the man who Hanzo really didn't expected to see at the beach. They shared a brief history together, one year in college before they separated, wanting to chase their own dreams. 

The smile on his face never changed, some things just never do. Jesse adjusted his hat and tapped his arm. 

"Looks like yer really gotten that tattoo, thought you were kiddin' about the dragon thing, "

Hanzo snorted and stood up to face the other man. It was awkward, both of them shifting about not knowing what to say. It was two years, either of them could already have moved on to another person of interest. 

The sky around them dimmed as it turned from bright blue into a mix of magenta and orange. Hanzo realised there were lesser people on the beach now, families and couples picking up their beach kits and towels before clearing their spaces. Hanzo broke the silence first, pacing in front of Jesse and beckoning him to follow. 

"So what are you doing here? I thought you went to California to further your career, "

Jesse gave a heart wrenching laugh before catching up to Hanzo, the both of them walking side by side as the ocean waves rolled lazily to the shore, leaving behind undiscovered treasures of the sea. 

"Got put down by my old man, kicked the bucket few months back, now on my own like a new free man, just with much less cheddar to bite on, "

"I'm.. Sorry for your loss, "

"Nah, gotten over it already, ain't such a big deal, "

Hanzo glanced at him, the setting sun making the curves of his cheekbones more prominent, lashes a shade darker than his original hair colour, fanning out creating streaks of shadow on his cheeks. 

He cranned his head upwards and continued, taking off his hat and towel, pocketing then under his arm. 

"Thought could score a job here, ya know, earn so quick bucks an' all, "

A soft aroma sifted through the air as he and Jesse reached the barbeque area Genji told him if beforehand. There was already a large crowd surrounding the barbeque pit, some running about like they were still in grade school. There were a few familiar faces, both junior and of same year, waving at him and Jesse. 

Jesse whistled a tone lower than usual, waving back and looked on enthusiastically, the old youthfulness returning to his eyes, turning back to Hanzo with that rigor that made every girl want to get closer to him. He was what he told Hanzo, a 'chick magnet'. 

"Yer bro really knows how to throw a barbeque eh? Comon' Han they're waiting for us! "

Hanzo flushed a little as Jesse let loose a old nickname, wrist grabbed and whisked away towards the heart of the crowd. Turned out even some teachers made it, Jack Morrison, the Physical Ed teacher and Gabriel Reyes, the Spanish teacher. Everyone's favourite gay teachers going full on dad mode as a few tried swiping the grilled beef. 

Gabriel caught sight of Jesse and made a disgusted look, probably the hair but regardless shot him a wolfish grin, giving a small nod at Hanzo and swinging an arm around Jesse's shoulders. Jesse looked to Hanzo as if asking it was fine be could go off with the teacher. He nodded and with a weak smile, Jesse gave him an apologetic look and started to go into a full fledged Spanish battle with the teacher. 

As the two walked off to the benches with beers in hand, Hanzo proceeded to find his brother. It wasn't exactly hard to find Genji, the only neon green haired head bobbed about near the chairs far off from the heart of the party. 

"Genji, I think I should go back, I don't really talk to the people here, it almost seems like you asked me here to make a mockery out of my socializing skills, "

Genji sighed as he kicked himself off the chair, scrubbing the towel on his face down his skin, giving Hanzo an exasperated sigh. He patted a space beside him and urged Hanzo to sit. He did, shivering a little as the sea breeze kissed his skin. 

"Brother, I can tell you aren't that excited to be here, I just felt you needed an opportunity to take a break. University stuff is hard, I know, but please do mind your health. Furthermore, I supposed it's about time you got back with Jesse, now that he isn't in New York your agreement doesn't stand anymore does it? I used to see you smile so much more brother, I don't want you to loose that, "

Ah yes, the agreement. Two joined souls needing to part for selfish reasons though their heart felt otherwise, agreeing to depart from each other only to meet again, time bringing them together. 

It wasnt that Hanzo didn't love Jesse, he did, foolishly, he cried that night when Jesse left him at the graduation party, the tears tasted saltier than ever, he could literally feel his heart shatter slowly into tiny bits. But be didn't want to be someone who hindered others, so he let Jesse go, without a goodbye and face stoic as usual, like nothing ever happened between them. Better to break it off hard than leave behind sentiments. 

"One mustn't be selfish Genji, Jesse probably already has his own life built, I don't want to wreck it all just for my own gains, "

Hanzo bit his lip, trying his best to put up with his cool facade. Seeing Jesse today made the loads on his shoulders feel lighter, he breathed better, he would give anything to have Jesse back in his arms, curling into him in lazy mornings and mutter sweet nothings to each other. 

"Trust me brother, go talk to him. Anyways, I'll be staying the night at Zen's apartment, can you find a place for yourself? "

This pulled Hanzo from his self-pitying state, scowling at his brother who's grin grew wider by the minute. 

"You bastard, you did this on purpose didn't you, you know I hate driving, "

"No way brother dearest, why would I do such a thing? Good luck in finding a place, I heard the hotels around here are really expensive, "

Genji snickered and scrambled off as Hanzo tried to grab him, probably throw him into the ocean and never see him again. But at that moment, Jesse walked over, hands holding up a plate of steaming hot meat and moved away just in time, avoiding collision with the escaping Japanese. 

He looked at Hanzo with a raised eyebrow. Hanzo sighed and sat back down. 

"Tough night darlin'? "

Jesse sat on the spot Genji was at, poking at a sliced beef before raising it to his mouth. Hanzo eyed his mouth, the way they moved, how soft it seemed in the dim light of the lamps. 

"Hungry? "

He offered Hanzo the plate, but with a knowing smile on his face that he knew Hanzo wasn't thinking about food. The thought made Hanzo turn away. 

"Aw cmon' darlin' just a small piece? You're gonna starve, here say ah, "

"I don't need you to feed-"

Opening his mouth in protest, Jesse seized the opportunity to stuff the piece of meat into Hanzo's mouth. Flavour exploded in his mouth as he indignantly chewed on it, a frown appearing on his forehead. Jesse laughed, a sweet sound Hanzo missed dearly. 

"See, ain't that bad now is it? "

Hanzo kept silent, keeping his eyes straight ahead. The silence started to settle between them, the sound of crashing waves surrounding their bubble. 

"Uh, you got little of the sauce on yer mouth, "

"Hm? "

Hanzo padded at his face, not quite finding the spot. 

"Here, lemme, "

The unexpected thing was instead of wiping it away, Jesse licked the residue off the corner of his mouth, breath hot against his skin, causing Hanzo's heart to race as he felt blood rush to his ears. 

Jesse hovered there, an arm snaking around Hanzo's waist, head dropping to a rest on the other man's broad shoulder. The feeling of stubble scratching against his skin was a prickly sensation, as distracting as the fingers that were tracing circles at his waist. 

"I missed ya darlin', "

Hanzo stiffened. He could feel a rush of emotions flow through him, not knowing if he should laugh or cry. Just as he was about to reply, a shout called to them. 

"Hey you two! It's time to go, the beach's closing early! "

The two of them looked back at Genji who shot them a sad smile. Jesse sighed and released Hanzo, leaving him cold and wanting to chase that warmth. But Jesse trailed his hand to Hanzo's dragging him up. 

"Cmon darlin' , where you stayin'? I'll drive ya back, probably get some time to catch up, "

"I..actually don't have anywhere booked because I thought we were heading back immediately, "

Hanzo stammered, not wanting to look at the smug bastard smiling at him as he led him towards the car park beside the entrance of the beach. The crowd before them already cleared, Gabriel and Jack could be seen in each other's arms, walking off the sidewalk to a nearby cafe, others spilling into vans and minibuses. 

"My place'll have to do then! Let's grab your stuff and go, "

Before he could protest, Jesse was already tossing his bag at him and guiding him away by the hand on the small of his back. 

~~

Hanzo threw Genji's shirt on, that fool not taking his own clothing, and shoving his at Jesse as the man was about to ask for one. 

"Mine will fit better than Genji's, "

Jesse gave him a grateful smile as he pulled the top over his head. 

"My house's right round the corner here, ain't much but it's still a home, "

They were only walking for a few minutes and stopped in front of a small building. It didn't looked too old or new, paint barely chipping off and door looking relatively new. 

Jesse pushed open the main door and ushered Hanzo in. There was a shared silence between them, comfortable and companionable, as the lift announced their level and the both of them stepped out on tandem. 

"Listen Jesse, you don't really have to do this, I can just go and -"

Jesse shushed him, a finger on his lips as he swung his door open to reveal an apartment fit for one, cozy for two. 

"Hush, it's late, it's best if we got some rest yeah? Imagine the time you'll take to go back to the campus, you hate driving' anyways, "

"You remembered? "

Jesse chuckled as he shut the door behind them, flipping on the lights and ducking into the kitchen. 

"Course'! I also remembered that you were terrible at solving knots, "

Hanzo smiled to himself as he sat down onto the ground. It was a one room flat, the bed behind him. Jesse came over to him with a glass of water and sat on the bed behind him. 

Gulping down the liquid, he set the cup aside and looked at Jesse. His sun kissed skin was darker, a tan line peaking out under the hem of his trunks, bleached hair sticking out unnaturally, another part of Jesse he missed. 

Jesse then slipped down to sit beside him, staring at Hanzo with longing eyes, hazelnut pupils shining under the florescent light. A hand came up to curl around Hanzo's cheek, which he doesn't flinch away from, leaning into the touch. 

Hanzo closed his eyes as he felt lips press to his forehead, to his nose and finally lips. There was nothing dirty about it, just the soft press of lips against his and slow breathing. 

"Jesse... "

He muttered under his breath as he felt tears sting his eyes, a hand coming up to cover Jesse's wide ones. This was too much, he couldn't help himself as he sniffed, a lone tear rolling down his cheek. 

"Shit, Han, darlin', come on talk to me, what's wrong? "

A thumb swiped at the tear, turning Hanzo's face towards him. 

"I... I missed you so much, I didn't know what would happen without you, I was scared, I didn't know when I could see you, touch you, Jesse, please, "

It all poured out of Hanzo, his cold demeanor falling under the hands of Jesse, his lower lip trembling as he swallowed thickly. Jesse then slipped both hands to his neck, rubbing slowly. 

"Babe, Hanzo, I didn't know, fuck I shouldn't have left you, shit I'm a selfish idiot ain't I? "

Hanzo gripped at his hand tighter. 

"You're not, I didn't regret the decision we made and I'm honestly glad I gotten to see you again today, please Jesse, just stay with me, just today, "

Jesse's eyes were now wet, kissing Hanzo's wrist and lifting him onto the bed. Jesse nuzzles into the crook of his neck as a hand ran up his torso, shirt riding up as he whispered into Hanzo's ear. 

"I'm always here for ya darlin'"

~~

They started off slow as the heat started to build up between them, years of longing being poured out into devouring actions, Jesse relentless assault on Hanzo's mouth and neck as he pushed into him. 

The pain had been long dulled by now, immediately replaced with a sweet sense of pleasure rocking his body as Jesse slowly bottomed out, hands clutching at the sheets and mouth hanging open with gasps and moans escaping. 

A hand came up to cover Hanzo's eyes, as he was pressed flush against Jesse, the other man picking up a pace which drove Hanzo insane, his body felt like it was on fire, the trail left behind by Jesse's fingers like flame on a trail of kerosene. 

"You're still so tight, fuck, how long has it been since ya done it? "

Jesse asked, breath hitching as Hanzo clenched down on his as the tip of his dick brushed against the prostate. 

"Since, you left, "

Jesse grunted and decided to aim for the sweet spot underneath Hanzo's jaw, a hint of teeth as he sucked a hickey into the pale skin. 

Hanzo's dick dribbled endlessly as Jesse started to pick up the pace, hips snapping and pounding relentlessly into Hanzo beneath him, the grip on his thigh tightening. 

Hanzo couldn't help but whimper, groaning into Jesse's mouth as Jesse sucked on his tongue, leaving a shiny trail of drool between them as they tore apart. Hanzo shivered as he could feel his end nearing, his hand clasped tightly around Jesse's arm as if an indication sign. 

"Close eh darlin', fuck me too, gotta reward ya for waitin' on me don't I? "

Jesse replied with a smirk, hips still bucking forward as a hand took Hanzo's dick. Hanzo moaned a pitch higher as Jesse pumped him, pre cum beading from the tip to his stomach. 

The only sounds Hanzo could hear was the sound of skin slapping skin and his embarrassing voice echoing through the room, the feeling of being full with Jesse and his dick being stroked like that gave him sensory overload, saliva dripping down from the corner of his mouth. 

The strokes on his dick became faster as Jesse slammed into him harder, the rhythm now getting more staccato like and the uneven breathing from the man confirmed he was about to climax too. 

"Come for me darlin', scream for it, "

Jesse fell to his palms each beside Hanzo, giving him more control over the position. Hanzo couldn't stop calling out Jesse's name, either coming out as a plea or exclamation, but those were the only words he seemed to know till now. 

With a final jerk of his hips, Jesse pushed himself deep into Hanzo as he came, Hanzo screaming as his dick ejaculated hot white cum, painting stripes on his torso. 

Jesse's dick twitching inside of him as hot spurts filled him from the inside, raking his fingers down the tanned back of the other in pure desperation. 

They collapsed into each others embrace, both too tired to pull apart, listening to each others breathing and heart beat. Eventually Jesse pulled out with a grunt, returning with a wash cloth and wiping the both of them down. 

He then tossed the cloth aside and pulled Hanzo into his arms, snuggling up behind him. 

"Don't leave me again Han, "

Hanzo smiled, a hand covering the other on his chest. 

"I wont, "

 


	2. Chapter 2

It became brighter and brighter from the back of his eyelids, the morning light streaming into the small apartment. Hanzo groaned and rubbed at his sore shoulder and lower back. He paused. The bed felt different, the whole interior of the room was different as he squinted his eyes open. Then the memories of the previous night came hitting back at him like a tsunami of emotions.

 _Jesse_. He had found Jesse. At a beach of all places with ridiculous appearances. Hanzo flipped onto his back which he immediately regretted, catching a hint of warmth on the sheets beside him. The curtains were not drawn but being translucent the light still pierced through. Sizzling could be heard just not far off from the bed, a soft humming accompanying it. Hanzo wanted to just lie under the comforters forever, wait for Jesse to come over and give him that morning kiss he usually does after a shared night, let those soft and sweet lips shower attention all over him. Yet with this contended sensation, dread couldn't help but build up in the pits of his belly.

What would happen after this? He would gladly move in here with Jesse, the house was small enough to be called comfy for the both of them and he didn't want to be separated from his cowboy again. But Hanzo has a life built before him outside of this, his father had told him and the same might go for Jesse. Idiot, how selfish can he be?

"Darlin' you up? Sorry if I was a lil' loud over here, the bacon just wouldn't sizzle in silence," Jesse asked, pulling Hanzo out of his thoughts. Hanzo smiled to himself and decided to leave that behind for a while, just letting himself savor the moment. He rolled himself over yet again to prop himself up on his elbows at the edge of the bed, letting his eyes gloss over the toned back of Jesse.

"Do not be, I'm afraid if I were to sleep any longer I would not see this beautiful body of yours in the morning," Hanzo teased, reaching for the blanket and wrapping himself in it before stepping off the cotton mattress and towards Jesse, the smell of salty pan-fried bacon rushed into his nostrils and he hummed in approval. He wrapped his arms as much as he could around Jesse's waist and nuzzled into the back of his neck where it met the shoulders, faint smell of shampoo and aloe vera hinting a morning bath. The chuckle the taller man let out vibrated through his entire being and shook Hanzo straight to the core. A wide palm wrapped around his.

"Go take a seat pumpkin, breakfast's almost ready. And be a sweetheart and take the toast outta' the machine?"

Hanzo nodded and did what he was told, soon the small dining table was filled with plates of toast, eggs and cups of orange juice out of a Marigold carton he fished from Jesse's fridge. He already made himself decent and clean by the time Jesse was done, wearing the smallest shirt he could find in the other man's wardrobe and a pair of underwear which was too big for him. He settled into a chair just as Jesse did too after giving out generous strips of bacon. The pair tucked into their meal heartily and in silence, the question hanging over their heads.

Eventually they finished, Hanzo automatically heading over to the sink while handing the washed plates to Jesse for drying. It was Jesse that broke the silence.

"Somethin' bothering ya darlin'?" He questioned, scratching the ends of his hair at the base of his neck almost in a shy manner. Hanzo stiffened, eyes focused and intent on cleaning and only cleaning and dishes. He scrubbed harder at the utensils as if they somehow offended him.

"Why such a question? Has my behaviour disturbed you?" 

"Naw! Naw, not at all, its just that you have that look on your face whenever you're worried..." Jesse trailed off, completely oblivious to the seething Hanzo who just didn't want to talk about that matter at the moment. Each word added fuel to the fire that burned in his chest, this may be their last time together, why can't the man just shut up an enjoy the moment? Jesse put the plate down in his hand and stared at Hanzo.

"You ain't gonna leave me again are ya?" 

Hanzo slapped the faucet shut and whipped around to give Jesse a cold hard stare. He knew he was being impulsive, he was being dumb, but all these anxiety and loneliness that pent up within him just couldn't be kept on a tight leash. It had gone on for far too long. He had longed for the American ever since they separated, how dare he push all this blame on him? It was Jesse, it was him that wanted this separation, he wanted to be an engineer, hell of a one even before graduation. He explained that a long distance relationship wasn't something he could commit to, thus they broke.

"How dare you, how dare you say that to me, you left me to mend my own broken soul while you left on your wild career chase and look at you now, have you achieved anything significant? Get a diploma? Nothing, you left me to only gain nothing and now you're blaming me for leaving you? How can you be such an insolent fool?"

"Well it ain't my fault Mr. Shimada here already have a whole future planned fer' him! Really, an engagement was already planned for you Han, I had to leave you no matter what, yer' father woulda' make sure of that. I came here to get my mind off you, to get my ass to a good enough university and get a decent job, but no, you had to show up again just when I'm in the fuckin' dumps with the old man gone and fuck up all my plans," Jesse snarled, staring down at Hanzo with fury burning in his eyes.

"Well for a fact I-"

"Why can't you just not be a hard ass and understand Han, I'm suffering too 'kay? I...I just needed time to think that's all," Jesse continued, the white hot anger dying down a little as he saw the shock in Hanzo's eyes despite the man still keeping a poker face. Hanzo heard the other man took in a shuddering breath and didn't know what to do. For the first time, Hanzo Shimada, the heir to the biggest empire in Japan, didn't know what to do about a breaking man whom he loved before him. All he could do was step forward, swallow his pride and hugged the giant tightly, fingers digging into bronzed skin.

"I'm sorry Jesse, I didn't know," was all he could say before he felt a pair of large arms wrap around his torso and a nose digging into his shoulder. Jesse hummed, pressing Hanzo closer to him.

"Ya know, I heard near your uni there's a place where engineers take courses for certs," Jesse spoke, lifting his head to properly face the shorter man. Hanzo furrowed his brows.

"Management of Franks? Jesse, the courses there aren't good, you're better off here, there are plenty more of classes you can take which would double up more on the qualifications you can get at Franks, it isn't worth your time going-" Hanzo stopped as a finger came up to shush him. 

"Shh, hell even Fareeha won't go to Franks, but at least I'm still able to apply for a diploma if I go for that course, with this brain of mine, anythin's possible," Jesse smirked, nearly laughed as Hanzo rolled his eyes in annoyance, trying to squirm out of his tight embrace. The finger on Hanzo's lips soon turned into a fan of slender digits, caressing his face with such gentleness it was downright ghosting his jaw. He tilted Hanzo's face up and kissed him sweetly, a hint of teeth and a swipe of tongue on the other man's bottom lip, making Hanzo whimper a little.

They pulled apart, each sharing a small smile as they knocked foreheads.

"At least you're worth it,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i felt that this fic needed like a small epilogue? Who would say no to a good opportunity of fluff yeah?;) Since i've completely finished this fic, I would be focusing more on the r76 fic but updates might be a little slow cuz exams are a biatch. See you guys soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy it's done! Pretty short but just what I wanted for my best pairing! Hope everyone liked it, my smut knowledge is pretty low HA so forgive the awkwardness :)


End file.
